The Storm
by earthday
Summary: There is a violent storm over Jack and Ennis's house and Ennis is scared.


The Storm

**Well, it was getting near Hallowe'en so I thought I might have a go at something with that type of theme. Just a silly lil' story I've been thinking about for a while now...Hope you like!**

**Characters are not mine. They belong to Annie Proulx. I'm not doing this for profit, just for fun etc... ^^**

A storm, as wild as the prairies on which they lived, roared around Jack and Ennis's house, shaking the trees and making all the doors rattle in the raging wind. It had been going for at least half the day but although Jack thought it was exciting and even beautiful a few hours ago, Ennis was terrified. He sat in his bed, his eyes wide with fear and covers clutched tightly around him as the dark weather moaned and screamed around the building and rattled the timber. Jack was in the room along and he wanted to go to him yet the lightning was causing black silhouettes and shadows to bounce and dance over the walls and cupboard and he was too scared to even move.

So, instead, he hugged himself tightly, unable to stop his eyes flicking around the area in front of him. The storm was creating eerie noises all over the house and as his heart began to skip faster, there was what sounded like a footstep from the attic above him, though he knew there was nothing up there. He whimpered and sank a little below the sheets, his imagination conjuring up frightening images of phantoms and ghouls roaming the house, trying to find him. Something inside told him not to be so silly but then, almost as if on cue, his window blew open in the vicious wind and a chilling wail soared through. It was only the breeze yet his mind turned it into something much worse.

All of a sudden, a memory from his childhood that he'd rather have forgotten burst into his head and he couldn't take it anymore. Trying to block out all images of screaming apparitions, he leapt out of bed and ran out of the room, dashing as quick as he could to Jack who was, in spite of the angry weather, still sleeping peacefully. He didn't care about that though. Trembling as thunder rumbled across the plains outside, he ripped back the covers and crawled under, drawing them over his head. At this sudden invasion of his bed, Jack stirred and turned onto his side, seeing Ennis shivering next to him.

'' Ennie...?'' he asked sleepily, sounding a little amused. '' Ennie, what're you doin', sweetie?''

'' Nuthin'...'' came the reply but Ennis still didn't emerge from underneath the sheets. ''....jus' wanted ta come in here...''

Jack smiled and stroked his soft hair, getting a bit closer. '' Aww, is Ennis scared of the big scary storm?'' he teased, his eyes glinting mischievously.

'' No!'' Ennis sharply responded and to prove this to Jack, he came out from beneath the blanket and put on a brave face against the howling wind and loud thunder. '' See. Ah jus' wanted to come an' sleep with you...''

Jack grinned and turned his head slightly, looking cheekily at his partner. '' Really?'' he asked.

'' Sure.'' But then there was a bright flash of lightning followed almost immediately by a deafening groan of thunder and Ennis instinctively leapt into Jack's arms, trembling again. Jack smiled, cuddling him close.

'' Aww, darlin'...No need ta be scared...Jack'll take care of you...''

Ennis nodded and buried his face into Jack's hair, clutching him tight. Another shriek tore through the house and he whimpered like a frightened puppy, not ever wanting to let Jack go. '' Ah hate storms...'' he moaned quietly. '' Why won't it stop, Jack...?''

Jack giggled, rocking him slightly. '' Ah dunno, Ennis...Ah cain't control the weather...''

'' We gonna be okay, Jack?''

'' 'Course we are, sweetheart. We're safe here.''

Ennis nodded again and shivered when the childhood memory popped into his head again. He had only been about nine years old when it had happened but he still remembered it as clear as day. One night, a storm similar to the one happening over the prairie, had raged over the cold farm he used to live in as a kid and his brother had been watching it from their room, fixated by the pouring rain and dancing lightning. Ennis had never seen weather as bad as that before and was petrified but his parents had gone to sleep hours ago so he was forced to stay in his cold bed. This could have been alright, considering he at least had a companion, yet unfortunately, his brother loved ghost stories and insisted on telling him some. He'd listened with wide, scared eyes and when he had finished, he was even more frightened, having now got a thousand terrible visions in his mind. His brother had just laughed but then there was a loud crash from their front yard and both boys had run to the window, curious to see what was happening.

Down below, there was somebody moving about over the grass, passing by their makeshift swing and walking towards the front door. Ennis and his brother had watched in silence with their hearts in their throats and had had no idea what to do. They could have gone and woken their parents but both were scared the man in the garden would hear them and plus, they were terribly interested in him, intrigued to see what he was going to do.

Without even a glance around himself, he reached out for the door handle and started to twist it. Ennis held his breath yet then, something happened that he couldn't believe. Right in front of his eyes, the man just simply vanished into thin air, leaving not a trace behind. Both boys gasped aloud in shock and surprise but although Ennis remained completely stunned, his brother started to laugh softly again after a while, seeming suddenly quite entertained. Ennis looked quizzically at him and asked what was so funny and he just replied that they'd seen a ghost. Ennis had been terrified for the rest of that night and indeed, for a few weeks after and even though he now tried to tell himself that such apparitions weren't real, that memory would still sometimes creep into his head and frighten him, especially on stormy nights.

So, as the wind and rain wailed outside his and Jack's house all those years later, he shivered and trembled uncontrollably, being reminded of that childhood experience. Jack held him tightly and all of a sudden, he was extremely grateful for the company, feeling very safe in his arms.

'' Jack...'' he muttered, nuzzling his neck softly and trying to get closer. '' Jack, you still awake, darlin'?''

'' Mmm...'' came the dozy reply. '' Mmm...jus' about...''

'' How can you sleep through this storm?''

'' 'S nice and calmin'...Don't you think so? The soft rain fallin', the whisperin' wind...''

Ennis snorted and then winced again as thunder boomed above the rooftop. '' No, ah don't think it's nice an' calmin'. What world you livin' in, Twist?''

'' Mmm...Ah'm livin' in one with you, Ennie...An' ah couldn't be happier...jus' as long as you're with me.''

Ennis melted when Jack said things like that but this time, he tried not to show it. '' Don't get all sentimental on me, Jack... 'S not that romantic in the middle o' a storm.''

'' Oh, don't you think so?'' Jack simpered lazily. '' Ah think it's very romantic...But you never say anythin' romantic ta me, Ennie...Don't you love me?'' he teased.

'' Of course ah love you, Jack... 'S jus'...''

'' Jus' what?''

'' Well...Ah guess ah'm not much of a talker.''

'' Really?!'' Jack asked sarcastically in mock surprise, grinning childishly. '' Ah always had ya down as a speech maker, Ennie!''

Ennis rolled his eyes and smirked. '' Shut up, Twist.''

Jack smiled again and then rested his head back onto the pillow some more, bringing Ennis closer. '' 'S okay, Ennis,'' he mumbled. '' Ah know how ya feel...You don't have to say nuthin'.''

Ennis smiled back and leant his head on his hand, gazing into Jack's blue eyes. The lightning flashing across the room made them sparkle. '' Ah love you, Jack...'' he murmured tenderly.

'' Mmmm....love you too, Ennie.''

''...Ah'm sorry ah don't never say nuthin' to ya about this stuff –''

'' 'S okay.''

'' – ah jus' never know what ta tell ya...Ah love you too much for any words...But if ah had to choose between havin' all the money in the world and livin' alone or bein' completely poor but livin' with you, ah'd choose you...You mean more to me than anythin' else on Earth, Jack, an' ah wanna spend mah whole life with you, no matter what....''

As Ennis was talking, Jack could feel his eyes getting hot. When he had finished, a few warm tears dripped down his cheeks and he gulped, his heart soaring. '' Oh Ennis...'' he sighed happily. '' Oh Ennis, ah – ah don't know what ta say to that...''

''...then don't say anythin'...'' And Ennis leant in to kiss Jack, capturing his willing, wet mouth. Their arms wrapped around each other again and Ennis got on top, drawing the covers right over them. They made love slowly and gently that night and after a while, the storm was drowned out by consuming passion as they became one. Their hands, lips and hearts joined and it was more than anything either of them could ever wish for. Adoration claimed their souls and they contendedly gave themselves over to the other, trust and faith seeping through their veins. And by the time they had finished and were sleeping peacefully together, the rain had stopped and a full moon was gleaming in a now clear sky, promising a beautiful morning ahead.

THE END


End file.
